The Sweet Sound of Broken Lies
by blanchey
Summary: Because we all know he never stopped loving her, even after the imprint forced him to love someone else as well. Now just what would happen if she figured it out? Sam/Leah.


**Author's Note:** Okay to be honest I just started writing this because I was listening to a song by Matt Nathanson and there was a line that something about broken lies and it totally made me think of Sam and Leah. So I'm not quite sure I will continue it after the first two chapters - it depends on reviews and whatnot because if it's not that popular then it will probably just end up being a two-shot but otherwise I could turn it into a story so let me know! (:

_

* * *

Leah's Point of View --_

"**I…I don't understand,"** I said, trembling slightly as I found myself unable to break eye contact with him no matter how bad I wanted to. I looked at his face closely, saw the line of concentration across his forehead crease, felt his hands tensing as I held them, and watched as his eyes tore themselves away from mine. **"Why are you doing this?"** I asked softly, looking down at the ground.

For a second I wasn't sure he even heard me but then I heard his shaky response. **"Leah, listen to me,"** he said, but I found myself wanting to do anything but. **"I'm a monster."**

I frowned instantly, **"No you're not."** Stubbornly shaking my head from side to side, I was about to speak again before the warm touch of his hand on my cheek caused my breath to catch in my throat.

"**Yes, Leelee, yes I am,"** though his words were strong, the way he said them was hardly believable and I found myself not wanting to listen. Especially considering how his hand was still resting affectionately on my face. Not something that people usually do when they're breaking up with someone.

Oh God. Breaking up. Was that what this was? I mean, we had fought before…But something was different this time. Something made me believe that this time, it would be the last time. He must have seen my horrified expression because suddenly he was cupping my face with both his hands, forcing me to look into his eyes. What I saw there, in his dark eyes, was both terrifying and comforting. I saw hurt, love, confusion, determination, and…His lips on mine whisked all thoughts from my head.

"**I love you,"** I mumbled against his lips as he wrapped his arms around my torso. I inhaled his scent deeply, taking a deep breath and hoping to just forget everything that we had both said in the last ten minutes. **"We can work this out," **I said against his chest, trying to convince myself with pliable words rather than the jumbled thoughts circling in my head. That seemed to do something though, and I felt Sam's arms loosen from around my waist.

Worry flooded my thoughts as I saw him close his eyes and take a deep breath, obviously trying to rationalize with himself. I knew that face and it wasn't good. Lowering my hands from around his neck to rest on his shoulders, I looked up into his eyes and reinforced my thoughts. **"Things don't have to change. **_**We**_** don't have to change."**

Sam shook his head and my heart sunk. **"No,"** he said, with a newfound determination to his words that made my eyes well up with tears. **"I…We…"** his voice broke for a second and I instinctively rewrapped my arms around his neck but he gently pushed me away so we were standing too close for comfort but not close enough to touch. **"We can't do this,"** he said defiantly. I noticed he wasn't looking at me and that he seemed far away. It made me want to scream. Or cry. I wasn't quite sure which would be the most logical reaction.

"**Yes we can,"** I reply through trembling teeth, trying not to let out the tears threatening to spill over. I reach for his hand but he pulls it away, stuffing them into his pockets instead.

"**No. No we can't,"** he says, but he's still not looking at me. **"It will never work…It just can't. I'm sorry Leelee but - "**

"**Do you love me?"** I ask bluntly, looking for some sort of response in his face. It appears my question has caught him off guard though because he still doesn't look at him but I can see his face strain and he is clenching his fists. **"Do you still love me?"** I repeat, wrapping my arms around myself to brace for his response.

For a while I think he is going to say yes and everything will be okay. I briefly imagine us embracing in the forest, apologizing furiously to one another, and proceeding to just stand in each other's embrace for the remainder of the night. Determined to keep my face as neutral as possible given the circumstances though, I merely wait for him to collect his thoughts. **"No,"** he says, and I feel the two halves of my heart splitting - the strings holding them together tightening with tension.

"**I don't believe you,"** I say defiantly, stepping forward to grab his shoulders with my hands and force him to look at me. His head slowly turns toward me with so many emotions in his eyes that I can't possibly read them all.

I can see his eyes watering as sadly, softly, he repeats himself, **"No."**

I'm nearly shaking him by this point, as the tears are streaming down my face leaving trails of salt water. I clutch his shoulders harder, pulling at the fabric of his t-shirt, rising to hysterics. **"What?"** I manage to get out, my voice shaking dangerously.

After a short pause in which all I can hear are my hiccupped sobs echoing off the trees in the clearing, I force myself to look into his eyes as he speaks. The words are final, in a sense, and my whole world feels as if it is crashing down. **"Leah, I don't love you anymore."**

I don't want to believe him, I really don't. But there's something about his words and the steadfast way he says them that makes hoping for a turnaround impossible at this point. I should slap him. I should punch him square in the jaw. I should demand to know what happened and why he suddenly doesn't love me anymore. I should…I should…

Oh God. Before I can help myself my knees have given out and I've fallen to the ground, sobbing hysterically and clutching the sides of my stomach with my crossed arms as I pull my knees to my chest, trying desperately to hold myself together and failing miserably. I think this must have taken Sam (the name already hurts to think about) off guard because he's silent for a moment before he kneels down on the ground next to me, reaching out to touch my face. **"I'm sorry, I really am. But this is the way it has to be. Leelee?"** he says, asking for some sort of response.

But the use of his nickname does it to me. He has no right to call me that. Not anymore, after what he's just said. **"No,"** I manage to say through muffled sobs. Then I feel his fingers combing through my hair and I feel my whole body tense. I look up from my knees and glare at him through tear-stained eyes. **"Don't do that."**

His eyes look sad too, I notice, but that doesn't change anything. He doesn't love me anymore. **"But Leah," **he says sadly, outstretching both his arms to embrace me.

Before his arms encompass my shaking frame I push them away defiantly and stand up in rage, wobbly on my own two feet. Trying to regain balance, I force myself to look at him. **"I said not to touch me," **I say, though my voice breaks in the middle and disbands the defiant point I was attempting to make.

He must not be getting the message because he stands up as well, in one fluid movement, and steps forward as if to try and comfort me. Doesn't he know that he is the one who did this to me? **"Leah, I don't have a choice…We can't be together."**

I can feel my temper rising and before I can stop myself, words are coming out of my mouth that are much harsher than I thought I would ever be speaking. Especially to Sam. **"What the hell, Sam?!"** I scream, surprised at how strong my voice sounds despite the tears still streaming down my face. **"Of course you have a bloody choice! You could choose **_**me**_**. Whatever it is your dealing with right now, I could help you! We could fight it together, like we used to!"** It looks as if he is about to speak but, to be honest, I can't take it anymore. **"But you don't love me anymore,"** I say quietly, tone changing quite a bit from the yelling only seconds earlier but still as determined as before. **"So I guess then **_**I**_ **don't have a choice either."**

"**Leah, I'm sor - "** he tries to say as tears begin to fall down his face as well. In fact, he looks utterly torn and miserable - almost as bad as me - but that's no matter.

By this time I had mustered all of my remaining strength and turned around to walk away but his words stop me mid-step. **"You know what?"** I interrupt him, fury back in my voice as I turn on my heel to face him. **"Save it for someone who cares, Sam."** I turn back around, more determined as ever, and try to ignore the salty tears still streaming down my face. **"Goodbye."**

I can't see his face by now, seeing how I'm deadest on getting as far away from him as I can in the fewest amount of seconds, but I'm glad. Because if I was able to see his face, so contorted in pain, so identical to my own, I might change my mind and go running back into his arms. Mind you, he wouldn't take me back, but it would be weak on my part and only make the final departure harder.

And as I walk in somber silence, my lip trembling despite the warm summer air, I try to focus on anything but the gaping wound in my chest where my heart is being mercilessly ripped out of my chest. Instead, I look to the sky, biting my lower lip enough to make it bleed, and pray that this is all a dream. A horrible, sick, twisted, dream. I'll wake up in a few minutes to Seth nervously shaking my shoulders - maybe a splash of water too, if he thinks it will help. And then everything will go back to normal…

Ah. It's no use. The reality of everything comes crashing down on me in one swift moment and I feel lightheaded. The whole forest seems to be spinning, and my tear-filled eyes are even more blurry than before…As I hit the forest floor, collapsing into a miserable heap of wrecked sobs, the last thing I hear is the clear cry of a wolf echoing throughout the forest. Irony in its purest form, I think of it's pained cry as very fitting to the moment. Then? Darkness. Which I later find is preferable to the pain of a fully-functioning reality.


End file.
